


A Question for Jean

by YellowPencils



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, s04e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: What did Lucien want to ask Jean at the end of Series 4?





	

"Jean," he said, sounding more confident than he felt, "There's a question I need to ask you."

Jean turned, her heart suddenly beating hard in her chest. Surely he wasn't about to...?

Mei Ling had barely been gone thirty seconds. It would be a while before the divorce could be sorted out...And if Jean was honest with herself, she hadn't yet had the time to have a serious think about how she felt about marrying a divorced man.

Marrying a widower was one thing, but she had been brought up to believe that divorce was wrong. The gossip had been bad enough when it was believed that his wife was dead. This would be nothing short of a scandal.

Although, however reluctant she was to admit it to herself, there was a part of her that felt a slight thrill at the idea of being seen as someone who lived the kind of life that merited being talked about in such terms. It made her seem much more interesting than she actually was, she thought with a small smile.

But would it be selfish of her to marry Lucien?

Would it be wrong?

Would it be wrong _not_ to?

After all, they'd wasted so much time already. And she was ready, more than ready, to be something other than his housekeeper.

All of these thoughts went through Jean's head in a split-second. As she continued to wonder about what the best thing to do was, she slowly became aware that Lucien was still looking at her.

"Are you alright, Jean?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes. Of course I am!" she said quickly, brushing off his concern.

"So, that question?"

"Oh. Yes. Go on, Lucien."

Lucien took a deep breath, plucking up his courage.

"Jean. Yes. I was wondering...Actually, I was hoping..."

"Yes?" she replied breathlessly.

"Do you...would you...will you..."

"Yes, Lucien?" Jean held her breath in anticipation.

"Would you be able to whip up a batch of scones? I promised the guys at the station I'd take some in later."

Jean stood frozen in place as his words sunk in, her lips set in a straight line.

"Jean?" Lucien asked, not seeing the warning signs, "I know it's short notice, but..."

Not waiting for him to finish the sentence, Jean spun around and headed back towards the house.

"Jean?!" Lucien called in confusion at her lack of response.

The only answer was the thud of the front door slamming behind her.

Lucien rushed after her, reaching for the door handle and pushing it hard, only to fall against the solid wood, hurting his arm. As he rubbed the tender skin with annoyance, he realised that the door had been locked from the inside.

"Jean!" he knocked loudly, "Come on! Open the door!"

There was no response.

"Jean!" Lucien shouted, louder this time, "My keys are inside!"

There was still no response.

Lucien continued to knock, shouting for Jean, apologising for upsetting her, even though he still wasn't quite sure _why_ he had upset her.

He asked her to bake things all the time. She enjoyed it. But unless she let him in and told him, how was he supposed to know what it was?

"Jean!" he finally yelled, then kicked the bottom of the door angrily, "Damn it!"

He hopped on one foot as pain went through his toes, then stood upright as he heard a noise.

A disapproving cough floated over the fence. Turning, Lucien saw his next-door neighbour, wearing gardening gloves and holding tightly onto the handle of a rake. Her stare was icy with disapproval, one eyebrow raised.

"Excuse the language, Mrs Webster," he said in a contrite tone, "I just, um, appear to have locked myself out!"

Lucien heard himself let out a too-loud laugh and waved an awkward hand in the neighbour's direction. Then, turning around, he strode down the drive, seeing no option but to go to the station and borrow Charlie's key.

On the other hand, maybe he'd just wait there until Charlie's shift was over. Give Jean time to calm down a bit.

Not that he was scared of her, of course. She just had a way of making him feel like a naughty school boy.

Okay, he conceded, turning the corner at the end of the road, maybe he was just a _tiny_ bit scared of her.

Yes, he'd wait for Charlie before he went home. That was definitely for the best.


End file.
